The Trouble With Drabbles
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Bunch of crossover adventures between the Original Star Trek and the 2009 Star Trek. All end up the same, KirkxSpock. And there's only one reason I wrote this. I want Spock to have the baby dang it!


Kirk swiveled in the Captain's chair for the umpteenth time. He could tell that some people were starting to get annoyed with it. McCoy, for one, was currently glaring at him. If looks could kill... Well if looks had that much power then Kirk would use that to his advantage. Sure he would use that on women, but there was one specific StarFleet officer. Blue shirt, pointy ears, chocolate eyes, and a whole lot of Vulcan. True the only officer that was Vulcan happened to be, as McCoy liked to put it, a 'Pointy Eared Bastard' AKA Spock. That and Spock didn't have any such feelings like Kirk had for him. It was an unrequited love, but it was love nonetheless.

McCoy and Uhura already knew what was going on inside him. Yes, Uhura knew that Kirk liked her X. And yes she made Spock her X to help out with the Kirk love triangle, which everyone on the ship referred to it. She also had her eye on a certain _medical doctor. _One recently divorced doctor to be precise. Kirk smirked to himself. This ship was full of meant-to-be lovers. Everyone has one. Or by the time the five year journey is over, will have one. Scotty seemed to have a fancy for a Marine Biologist that was newly recruited for the mission. Sulu had his eye on someone, but Kirk still couldn't place who.

"Keptin, were are we going?"Chekov asked, turning in his chair to face him. Kirk shrugged and swiveled his chair towards McCoy who looked about ready to explode.

"Where do you want to go McCoy?"He didn't answer,"Well there is one place I do want to see. It's a little out post. I think they called it Iota Geminorum IV or something like that. What do ya say? I think it's a nice place. Great for a quick Shore Leave and to get back on track. C'mon what do ya say?"Mumbles of agreement went through the ship before Spock spoke up.

"Sir that is illogical. There is no need to stop somewhere when our journey has just begun. I do not believe we should go,"Kirk rolled his eyes as Spock spoke to him.

"Spock, our mission is to explore strange new worlds and all that. Well we've never been to Iota Geminorum IV right? So that's exploring right?"Most rolled their eyes and nodded to Kirk's words.

Spock, on the other hand, decided to fight again,"Captain, though you maybe right I still cannot fathom as to why you want to -"Spock was cut off as the ship was thrown one way or another. Sending Spock hurdling straight at Kirk and landing on his lap. After shaking the stars away everyone stared at Spock and Kirk. This was priceless.

"Really Mr. Spock, if you wanted to sit in my lap all you had to do was ask,"Kirk joked at him. Spock glared, roughly shoving away from him. He stood, went over to the ships elevator, and left. He really didn't want to be there anymore.

"Kirk!"Uhura snapped appearing behind him and smacking the back of his head. He jerked and looked back,"If you love Spock so much they I'd purpose_ not mocking him!_ The last time you did that he had an emotional break down and was forced to leave command. Or did you forget?"

"Trust me Uhura, I would _never_ forget something like that. Not the pain I had to put him through or the words I had to say, but I need to. And you know that as well as anyone else. I would give the world to take it back, but I can't,"Kirk looked her dead in the eye. His regret and sorrow showing through. Uhura sighed and placed a hand on his head.

"I'm sorry, I know you do. I really do. Just... don't hurt him again,"Uhura said softly. Kirk nodded.

Spock avoided anyone and everyone in the halls leading to his quarters. He didn't need this, any of this. Kirk didn't know his feeling so he couldn't be mocking him. Spock shook his head again. No, he was a Vulcan and as such would have no use for foolish emotions. But his father loved his mother so... No. Spock arrived at his room opening and locking him door. This was so annoying. Everywhere he looked he saw something that reminded him of Kirk. The blue of his eyes, the tone of his skin, the flash of his smile, everything!

Spock growled and clawed off his clothes. He needed to rest. Relax and all that. Just- just needed to stay away from Kirk for awhile and everything would be fine. At least he hoped. Spock laid on his bed and drifted. Not really caring where his mind went, though trying to avoid thoughts of his Captain the whole time.

A beeping on Spock's communicator alerted him. Waking him from his sleep. He moved and went towards the small screen on his desk,"Hello, First Officer Spock here."

"Ah Spock, sleeping were you?"Spock looked up to see his older self,"Anyway I do have one thing to ask you. Have you been having any... strong urges? Or anything of the kind?"There was a light pause. No one spoke.

"Yes,"Spock broke in,"I have come across something like this with... someone on the ship."

"Your Captain, I presume?"Spock snapped his head up staring Prime in the eyes. Before he could ask about it Prime spoke again,"I had the same problem with my Captain on my ship. Though my, what is the word for it? A human term that means- oh yes! Fiance,"Prime grimaced."She was a terrible woman. She found her love, making me think I had killed Kirk, mind you, but she had."

"Sir, what has this to do with anything?"Prime tilted his head.

"Do you not remember that, as Kirk will soon call it, Vulcan Mating Season is coming up. You will have a few months, but I would suggests coming a few days early. Last time, well no. I shouldn't say last time because you have not yet experienced it. You also do not have a 'mate' or 'fiance' to go back to. So I would suggest committing to your Captain. That or just ask him. I am sure the logical thing to do is that-"

"Sir, though that maybe the logical thing I cannot help but have a fear of rejection,"Spock looked away from the screen. This was just like trying to talk to his father. Useless and invalid.

"Spock, if anyone knows you better than you, it is me or our mother. And you know it. Anyhow, I am just giving you a warning before you go ballistic and steal the ship,"Prime laughed remembering old times and made his special Vulcan hand sign,"Live long and prosper, young Spock,"with that he went off line.

Spock stared at the screen a moment longer before looking away. He... had to take some time and think it over.

~~~Kirk~~~

Kirk sat on one of the many bar stools. There weren't many people here anyway. And most were Star Fleet. From the Enterprise, of course. McCoy was sitting next to him. Trying to cheer him up. Uhura at his side, also trying to cheer him up... and hit on McCoy... of course. But, one thing did catch Kirk's eye. A round ball of fur next to Uhura.

"Hey, uh, Uhura? There's kinda something fluffy next to you,"Uhura jumped at the sight of the little ball before picking it up and petting it. It started to purr. Kirk chuckled at it. Was an adorable little fur ball.

"Ah, I see the little lady has found the Tribble,"a plump man came around the corner of the table and leaned on the counter,"That little lady, is a Tribble. Indigenous to this world. They're perfectly harmless and so can be taken out of the environment. Trust me, I only know this because of StarFleet,"he smiled and held up the little fluff ball,"You can have it little lady, if you want."

Uhura sighed,"I don't know. I think this thing is really cute and all, but... I don't think I will. I don't have time for it. I'm sorry,"she handed the little thing back. The Tribble stopped purring and started to whine. Kirk took pity on it.

"I'll take the little guy, me and him both need to be comforted,"the man smiled and placed the Tribble in front of Kirk. He was pleasantly surprised. The Tribble rolled into his lap and started to purr again,"What, free of charge?"Kirk joked.

"Oh yes, I have many more Tribble's from where that came from. And it's always nice to have a StarFleet officer on your side right?"he turned to walk away, but turned remembering something and turned back,"Oh, and don't over feed this little guy. If you do you'll... have a little surprise. Lets put it that way."Kirk nodded, not fully understanding, but wondering what the little guy could do wrong. And what in the world kind surprise he could get from a harmless fuzz ball like this. Either way it made him smile and rub the Tribble on his face. Damn this thing was cute.

Kirk suddenly chuckled,"I remember the last time I was in a bar like this. I accidentally grabbed your boobs, remember Uhura?"Uhura turned and glowered at him. As did Bones. Kirk chuckled,"Anyway, I'm heading back up to the ship. Scotty and Spock are still up there so I think I'll relieve them from the ship. Like they'll ever leave!"Bones and Uhura laughed knowing it was true.

Spock finally stood. Out of everything that he thought over he decided to ask Kirk to take him to his home... new home. He didn't want to think about his other home. Not again. Spock stood and stretched, since he never fully dressed when he woke, he still had low riding black boxers on. Spock didn't call it that, he liked the term sleep shorts. And since he didn't sleep that often he decided when he did he wanted to be comfrey.

Spock started getting dressed. Putting his pants on and then pulling his shirt on over his head. He looked down at his shirt. Blue, Kirk's eyes were blue. Spock shook his head. He didn't need to worry about that right now.

He turned to walk out, only to bump into Kirk. Who was standing right outside his door... with something fuzzy in his hand. Spock stumbled back, almost falling when Kirk reached out and grabbed him. Stopping him from falling. Though Kirk did pull him a little close. Almost chest to chest. Spock looked up, staring into the others eyes.

And the damn Tribble just had to take this chance to make itself known.

Spock and Kirk looked down to see the little Tribble in his hand,"Sir what is that?"Spock was the one who spoke.

"Oh, um, yes. This little guy... well it's a um, it's a Tribble. It's completely harmless and it's really cute. Don't you think so?"Kirk pulled the little Tribble up between them, showing Spock. The little thing kept purring. As if simply happy about them being near each other. Odd.

"Where did you get it?"_ And may I hold it? _Spock spoke the last part in his mind. Kirk smiled, and as if reading his mind, held out the Tribble. Spock looked up at him and took the creature. It seemed to like Vulcans a lot.

"Some guy gave it to me, and I wanted to show you... it might not be the nicest thing, but I do want to apologies for my behavior on The Bridge. It wasn't right for me to say those things. Any of those things. Like when your mother passed, I know what I said was wrong and I never apologized to you. Can you find it in you to forgive me? Though I really don't deserve it,"Kirk asked, watching as Spock lowered the Tribble from where it was.

"Cap- Jim,"Spock said, surprising Kirk,"I know that you did not mean it and I know that you are sorry. Though I do wish you would not have had to insult my mother... that already happens too much...,"Kirk looked up confused, Spock realized what he had said and tried to get back into his room before Kirk could call him out on it. He didn't make it.

Kirk sidestepped into Spock's room as the door closed. Spock stared at him in horror, or something a kin to it. Kirk went over to Spock's bed and patted the spot next to him. Spock looked down and allowed himself to be seated by his Captain. Silence overcame the room to an almost deafening point, causing tension to rise to an uncomfortable point. Finally, it was Spock that broke the silence.

"The children on Vulcan used to plague me when I was a child. Insulting me, personally, and my... mother. They would call her so many things. Whore, call-girl, gold digger, a sad excuse for a human, all kinds of things. And when they did that I snapped. I... got lost in emotion and attacked one of the other children. My father was very disappointed of me at that instance. And that's when I chose to abandon emotion and become, or try to, a better Vulcan. I joined StarFleet when one of the Elders told me that I had a disadvantage. My human half. So there you have it...,"he trailed off, leaving a gap for Kirk to speak.

"You do have a disadvantage,"Spock shot him a look of hurt,"but that only makes you who you are. Spock, your smart, your handsome. Brilliant, intelligent, bright, courageous, gorgeous, everything! You don't have to be Vulcan to be who you are. Spock, your heart defines you, your actions define you. Here, when you hear about Jim T. Kirk, what do you think?"

"Well, logically I think of how you act. Womanizer, boisterous, crazy, free loader-"

"Okay, okay, now since you know me, what do you think about me?"

"Courageous, fearless, selfless, brave, lover-"

"And why do you think of those things?"

"Because... of... your actions..."Spock looked him in the eye, the Tribble had gone silent by now. Asleep.

"Exactly! Now do you get what I'm saying? Rumors cause you to view people differently. But a persons actions speak for them. Telling the real story. So don't get caught up in the lies. For those kids that picked on, you prove them wrong. Prove that it's okay to be half Vulcan, that it's okay to be different. Prove it,"he poked Spock to prove his point.

"Why do you believe in me so much Captain? Am I not just a member of your crew that works with you and nothing else?"Spock asked placing the Tribble away. There was something off about how the Captain reacted to the statement,"Sir?"

"Spock, what would you say if I told you, you _are_ more to me then the just part of the crew of my First Officer? That I wanted to be something more to you then just a colleague or your Captain? What would you say? How would you feel about me as your Captain? Would you feel obliged to agree to my feelings and say that you return them?"Kirk asked forcing himself to say it. He knew it was a bad idea, but something just kept telling him to keep pressing forward and he would be rewarded.

"Captain, I- I do not under-"Kirk placed his mouth on Spock's. Gently pushing him down on the bed. Spock was still, not sure how to respond. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know _how. _Out of all the things he had learned on Earth and around humans, kissing was not one of them. Nor was... intimacy, for that matter.

Kirk suddenly realized what they were doing. What _he_ was doing. What was he doing? Forcing himself on his First In Command? Forcing his mouth to Spock's? Forcing himself on the person he claimed to love? Kirk broke free, not wanting to force Spock any farther then he already had. Spock was dazed, Kirk, Jim, his _Captain_ was kissing him. Had kissed him. He wanted more, but he didn't want to ask.

Jim stepped back, he needed to leave, get away. Now. As he went to the door he looked back. Spock looked at him. His lips red and eyes glazed over. Now this was a sight to see. Spock, losing his cool over a simple kiss. Astonishing! Beautiful.

"Kirk... why did you stop? Was the kiss... unpleasing to you? Was there something illogical about the kiss between us? Did I offend you somehow?"Spock looked at him confused. He was so damn cute when he was confused!

Then what Spock was asking him processed.

"What?!"Kirk went back over to the bed and knelt down, cupping Spock's face,"No, Spock, no. I didn't hate our kiss, really! I loved kissing you, loved your green blush because it was adorable, loved everything! But... wasn't I forcing you into all that?"Spock looked at his surprised and shook his head.

"Is- is that what you were thinking? That you were forcing yourself on me? Illogical! If I had not wanted to kiss you or be kissed by you I would have Nerve Pinched you,"Spock said simply.

Kirk put his head down,"You must be the most illogical, foolish, misleading bastard I've ever met,"he looked back at him,"but god I love you,"he pressed his lips to Spock's once more.

As they kissed each other, battles of passion and dominance, that Kirk won, the Tribble woke up. It rolled around before falling off the bed and rolling away. It didn't want to see this.


End file.
